Just A Dream
by GreyAngel21
Summary: She found what he left behind


This popped into my head after he told her he'd hidden her stuff under a floorboard, and she said she thinks she knew that...I don't know when in "_New Moon_" Renee' came to try and take her back, so I'm saying she came like a few days after...

--

I could still hear them downstairs. Charlie didn't agree at all with me staying. He thought I needed professional help that I couldn't get here. No the only help I needed wasn't...no that line of thinking would only lead to trouble.

I started absentmindedly picking up the things I thrashed around my room. I reached down for the sheet to my bed and pulled attempting to pull it up from the floor. It stopped short. I looked down at it. 'What the...' I thought pulling a little harder. Still not wanting to budge from whatever had it caught. I took a deep breath and pulled with everything I had. The sheet let go and I stumbled back into my desk and hit the small radio that sat there turning it on. I faintly heard the music that came out of the radio. That wasn't what had my attention.

The sheet had been caught on a loose board in my floor. When I pulled the sheet it pulled the board up as well showing what was stowed under them. That was when I became painfully aware of what was coming out the radio.

_Baby why'd you leave me__  
Why'd you have to go  
I was countin on forever..._

There laying in the floor was everything that screamed his name. Everything in my hands dropped as they flew to my mouth. The pictures, the vouchers, the CD. I slowly got down on my knees beside the hole in my floor and stared at it all. I was afraid to pick any of it up. Afraid that it would just disappear into thin air. I could see the picture I had taken of him in Charlie's kitchen through the clear CD case.

I removed my hands from my mouth and slowly reached in to pick up the pictures behind the crystal case. I thought it was all gone. Ever last trace of him except what I had stored in my memory. I stared at his perfect, flawless face. Traced my fingertips around it.

I could feel the moisture on my face as the picture became blurry by the tears building up in my eyes. I wiped my eye clear of the water to see his face more clearly. But no matter how fast my hands moved the tears kept coming flowing and blurring my vision. And out of nowhere a pain erupted from my chest causing my arms to cross tightly over my upper body. And my body started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't stop. I couldn't make the pain go away.

I clutched the pictures to my chest and stopped trying to wipe away the tears that were free flowing down my checks.

There must have been sound coming from me because all of a sudden Renee' was kneeling beside me, her hand on my arm.

"Bella hunny, talk to me please." She was begging.

" What's that?" I heard Charlie ask.

I felt a tug at the pictures in my hand, and held on tighter.

" Pictures…I can't...Oh." Renee' said getting a look at the subject in them.

She tugged a little harder.

"NO!" I screamed pulling the pictures closer to me and backed away from her.

" Honey, please..." Renee' started.

" No it's fine, I'll be ok. Just...I need them."

" Bella, " Charlie's voice soothed, " he's not coming back."

I shook my head, and scooted further away from them putting my back in a corner. Pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them to help keep my insides from falling through the hole there. Pictures securely in my hands " No,no,no,no."

" Bella..."

" No, just go away." a quiet unrecognizable voice came from me, "please"

My eyes were pointed down to the floor but I could feel their eyes on me. The apprehension at my pleaded request. Finally I felt their eyes leave me and heard the shuffle of feet, and the closing of a door. I looked up and found myself alone. The tears threatened to come back. No. This wasn't real. Wasn't right. Anger replaced grief as I moved from the corner of my room.

_Everybody's saying he's not coming home  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream..._

I placed the pictures back in the hole and put the board back into place. It wouldn't be there in the morning. The CD would be back in it's place in my CD player, the pictures would be back in the album, and the vouchers laid out on my desk. This was all just a bad dream. I would go to sleep and wake up and it would all be different.

Just a dream, and when I woke up he'd be here right here with me.

--

--Song Credit "Just A Dream" –Carrie Underwood


End file.
